AuraAnime Licensing
This article is about the American licensor, AuraAnime Licensing. For the Australian equivalent, see AuraAnime Licensing (Oceania). AuraAnime Licensing is an American licensing company spun-off from NickFamily Studios as NickFamily Licensing. The company licenses anime series for distribution within the United States and Canada; the company also rescues out-of-print anime for re-distribution, and thus acts as an indirect competitor to Discotek Media. Besides licensing anime, the company works with other licensors (mostly those without an in-house dubbing unit) to produce dubs. From 2018 to 2019, the company licensed manga, with most being sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media. AuraAnime's manga division was eventually sold off on October 4th, 2019. AuraAnime Licensing's content is currently distributed by Aura Television Productions in North America. In the United States, the majority of AuraAnime Licensing licenses have aired on either Nicktoons Family, AuraNightfall, or SurgeAnime Extra. A potential non-exclusive deal with OrbitAnime (which, ironically, replaced NickFamily's rerun-only anime network) was considered, but fell through. Beta Cartoon currently runs former AuraAnime Licensing licenses that have expired and were rescued by other companies, as well as certain current AuraAnime titles produced prior to June 2009 (both with pre-existing dubs from before AuraAnime rescued the licenses and with subtitles) as part of its SurgeAnime Classics block. On July 20th, 2018, NickFamily Licensing announced that a plan for their dropped licenses would be to have the NickFamily dub air on the network that re-licensed the rights, unless they choose to make a new dub (ex. OrbitAnime opted to make a new dub of Lighting Attack Express rather than airing the NickFamily dub). On March 15th, 2019, Aura announced that the licensor would be rebranded "AuraAnime Licensing", effective April 2nd, 2019. Jetix Cymru's current North American anime licenses are expected to be transferred to the new licensor by the end of May 2019. No imprints have been announced for the renamed company at the time of the announcement, though AuraToon Licensing was established as an imprint for non-anime animation licensed for North America. The licensor rebranded on April 2nd, 2019 and have announced plans to sell off its Duel Masters licenses within 10-13 days after the rebrand. The Duel Masters licenses were eventually sold on April 11th, 2019. Following the licensor's rebrand, Jetix Cymru announced plans to rebrand and spin-off its UK anime licensing division into AuraAnime Licensing UK. As of 2019, Sentai Filmworks began talks with AuraAnime over co-funding AuraAnime's future anime bids. Had the business plan been approved, Sentai/Section23 Films would get the home media and streaming rights, with AuraAnime keeping the dubbing (for series that weren't previously dubbed), broadcast and merchandise (for series that aren't without a merchandise licensor already) rights. In July 2019, AuraAnime Licensing announced that some of its catalog, including Monster Coins and Mushibugyo, would be released on DVD and Blu-ray in a partnership with Funimation, beginning with a "Collector's Edition" of all three Pretty Rhythm anime AuraAnime licensed in North America. List of anime series and OVAs licensed For English release *''A Penguin's Troubles'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: DX?'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: MAX'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: POW'' *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee '89'' *''The Adventures of Pepero'' *''Aggressive Retsuko'' (2016 anime only) *''Ai-Mai-Mi'' *''Ai-Mai-Mi: Mousou Catastrophe'' *''Ai-Mai-Mi Surgical Friends'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Aikatsu Friends!'' *''Aikatsu Friends: ~Kagayaki no Jewel~'' *''Aikatsu Stars!'' *''Andersen Monogatari'' (rescued from Paramount Television) *''Anpanman'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''Always! Super Radical Gag Family'' *''The Amazing 3'' *''Angel's 3Piece!'' (dub/broadcast rights only) *''Animal Yokochō'' *''Anime Madness'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Arashi no Yoru ni'' (TV series only) *''Asari-chan'' *''Ashita no Joe'' (first series only) *''Ask Dr. Rin!'' *''Attack No. 1'' *''Attacker You!'' *''Baby & Me'' *''BakéGyamon'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' *''Beast Wars II'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' (sub-licensed from Nelvana) *''Bikkuriman'' *''Bikkuriman 2000'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V'' *''Bonobono'' *''Bottle Fairy'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Brave Beats'' *''Button Nose'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Carnival Phantasm'' (co-licensed with Aniplex of America) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' *''Chance Pop Session'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Charlotte of the Young Grass'' *''Cheeky Angel'' *''Chi's Sweet Adventure'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket and Amazon Prime Video) *''Chi's Sweet Home: Ponpon-ra ̄ Dai Ryokou'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket and Amazon Prime Video) *''Chibi Devi!'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan (1995)'' *''Chimpui'' *''Cocotama'' *''Cocotama Kira Kira'' *''Corrector Yui'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet'' *''Crash B-Daman'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (sub-licensed from Funimation) *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' (rescued from Anime Sols) *''Crush Gear Nitro'' *''Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Dan Doh!!'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Dangerous Jii-san Ja (2012)'' *''Dash! Yonkuro'' *''Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog'' (rescued from Harmony Gold) *''D.I.C.E.'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Di Gi Charat Theater - Leave it to Piyoko!'' (rescued from Synch-Point) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' (subbed version only) *''Dogtato'' *''Doki Doki School Hours'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Don Chuck Monogatari'' *''Don Dracula'' *''Doraemon (2016)'' *''Dragon Drive'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment, later dropped) *''Dragon Quest'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Duel Masters Cross'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Cross Shock'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus Revolution'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory V'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory V3'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Zero'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment, later dropped) *''Famous Dog Lassie'' *''First Human Giatrus'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Fortune Dogs'' *''Full-Blast Science Adventure: So That's How It Is'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' (co-licensed with Aniplex of America) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation'' (co-licensed with Aniplex of America) *''FusionFall'' *''Galactic Gale Baxingar'' *''Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger'' *''Galaxy Cyclone Braiger'' *''Gallery Fake'' (rescued from Firebasket) *''The Genie Family'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' *''Ginga Legend Weed'' *''Glass Mask (1984)'' *''Glitter Force a la Mode'' *''Glitter Force: HappinessCharge'' *''Glitter Force: Maho Girls'' *''Glitter Force Princess'' *''Go-Saurer'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Gon'' *''Grandpa Danger'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Growing up with Hello Kitty'' *''Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas'' (shared with Aniplex of America) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' *''Haiyore! Nyaruko: Remember My Mr. Lovecraft'' *''Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō'' *''Trotting Hamtaro Dechu!'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' (broadcast rights only as of 2019) *''Happy Happy Clover'' *''Happy Lucky Bikkuriman'' *''Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' *''Himouto! Umaru-chan OVA'' (co-licensed with Sentai Filmworks) *''Hoshi no Ko Chobin'' *''Hoshi no Ko Poron'' *''Hugtto! PreCure'' *''Hustle Punch'' *''I My Me! Strawberry Eggs'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Idol Time PriPara'' *''Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy'' *''Incredible Zorori'' *''Instant History'' *''Iron Leaguer'' *''Jarinko Chie'' *''Jetter Mars'' *''Jewelpet (2009)'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Jewelpet Happiness'' *''Jewelpet Kira Deco'' *''Jewelpet: Magical Change'' *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' *''Jibaku-kun'' *''Josephina the Whale'' *''Joshi Kausei'' *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kappa no Kaikata'' *''Kero Kero Chime'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1968)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1971)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1985)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1996)'' *''Kitchen Princess'' *''Kiko-chan's Smile'' *''Kokoro Library'' *''Komori-san Can't Decline'' *''Lady Jewelpet'' *''Lady Lady!!'' *''Lalabel'' *''The Laughing Salesman'' *''Leo the Lion'' (rescued from SONIC-Sound International Corporation) *''LBX Danboru Senki'' *''LBX Danboru Senki W'' *''The Littl' Bits'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Little Ghost Q-Taro (1971)'' *''Little Ghost Q-Taro (1985)'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Little Wansa'' *''Lightning Attack Express'' (expired; re-licensed by BronzePlanet; now with Firebasket Media) *''Little Battlers eXperience Wars'' *''Lucky Star: Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku'' (co-licensed with Funimation) *''Magica Wars'' *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Magical Circle Guru Guru'' *''Magical Circle Guru Guru: Doki Doku Densetsu'' *''Magical DoReMi'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc., rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' *''Magical Project S'' (rescued from Pioneer) *''Magical Somera-chan'' *''Magical Taluluto'' *''Mahō no Mako-chan'' *''Mahoraba: Heartful Days'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Mainichi Kaasan'' *''Majin Bone'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' *''Major'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Mama Loves the Poyopoyo-Saurus'' *''Mami the Psychic'' *''Manmaru The Ninja Penguin'' *''MapleStory'' *''The Marshmallow Times'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Mighty Cat Masked Niyander'' *''Maya the Honey Bee'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Mega Man Star Force Tribe'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast/Beast+'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Mew Mew Power'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Microsuperman'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Mito's Great Adventure: The Two Queens'' (sub-licensed; sub-license expired) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Monkey Magic'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment; expired; re-licensed by Discotek Media) *''Monkey Turn'' *''Monkey Turn V'' *''Montana Jones'' *''Mushibugyo'' *''Nanami-chan'' *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' *''The New Adventures of Maya the Honey Bee'' *''New Honeybee Hutch'' *''The New Laughing Salesman'' (linear rights only) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (linear rights only) *''Ninja Hattori-kun Returns'' (linear rights only) *''Ninku'' *''Nintama Rantarō'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Nobunaga no Shinobi'' *''Nobunaga no Shinobi: Anegawa Ishiyama-hen'' *''Noozles'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Nyanko Days'' *''Nyanpire: The Animation'' *''Ojamajo Doremi #'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc.) *''Ojarumaru'' *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' (rescued from AN Entertainment) *''Onegai My Melody'' *''Onegai My Melody: Yū & Ai'' *''Onegai! Samia-don'' *''Oshiri Kajiri Mushi'' *''Over Drive'' *''Ox Tales'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Palm Town'' *''Panda-Z'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Parasol Henbē'' *''Perman (1967)'' *''Perman (1983)'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (rescued from NIS America) *''Pluster World'' (expired) *''Pokémon Get TV'' (sub-licensed from The Pokémon Company) *''Pokémon Smash!'' (sub-licensed from The Pokémon Company) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Popolocrois Monogatari'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (sub-licensed from Cartoon Network) *''Pretty Cure'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc., rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Pretty Cure 5'' *''Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' *''Pretty Cure Max Heart'' *''Pretty Cure: Furesshu'' *''Pretty Cure: HeartCatch'' *''Pretty Cure: Suite'' *''Pretty Cure: Splash Star'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' *''PriPara'' *''PriPri Chi-chan!!'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha'' *''Queen Millennia'' (rescued from Harmony Gold) *''Rainbow Sentai Robin'' *''Rascal the Raccoon'' *''Recorder and Randsell Do♪'' *''Recorder and Randsell Re♪'' *''Recorder and Randsell Mi♪'' (sub-licensed from Crunchyroll) *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Tell Me, Magical Pendulum'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror'' *''Robby the Rascal'' *''Robot Girls Z'' *''Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket) *''Sally the Witch'' *''Sangokushi'' (rescued from Classic Animation Distribution) *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Serendipity the Pink Dragon'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Shimajirō: A World of Wow!'' *''Shimajirō Hesoka'' *''Shin Bikkuriman'' *''Shin Skyers 5'' *''Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash'' (expired; now with Firebasket Media) *''Shōnen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shugo Chara! Doki'' *''Shugo Chara Party!'' *''Sket Dance'' *''Skyers 5'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (1996)'' (co-licensed with Sega of America; rescued from ADV Films) *''Space Ace'' *''Space Pirate Mito'' (sub-licensed; sub-license expired) *''Speed Racer X'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Funimation and Tatsunoko) *''Spooky Kitaro'' *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Stitch!: The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure'' (sub-licensed from Disney) *''Stitch!: Best Friends Forever'' (sub-licensed from Disney) *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Super Bikkuriman'' *''Super Magical Dolls'' *''Super Milk Chan'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Super Pig'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Super Radical Gag Family'' *''Super Yo-Yo'' *''Sweet Valerian'' *''Sweetness and Lightning'' *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Takamiya Nasuno Desu!'' *''Tama and Friends: Search For It! The Magic Puni-Puni Stone'' *''Tama and Friends: Third Street Story'' *''Tama of Third Street: Do You Know My Tama?'' (sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios, rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Tanken Driland'' *''Tanken Driland: Sennen no Mahō'' *''Teekyu'' *''Tensai Bakabon'' *''Tetsunoshin'' *''The Gutsy Frog'' *''The Racing Brothers Let's & Go!'' *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket, rescued from Geneon USA) *''Today in Class 5-2'' *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Transformers: Victory'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet'' *''Uchi no Tama Shirimasen ka?'' *''Uchūsen Sagittarius'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Ultra B'' *''Usakame'' *''ViVid Strike!'' *''Voltron: Albegas'' *''Voltron: Daltanious'' *''Voltes V'' (expired; re-licensed by Discotek Media) *''VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire'' (expired; re-licensed by Discotek Media) *''Wee Wendy'' *''What's Michael?'' *''Whistle!'' (rescued from Creation Translations and Jetix Cymru) *''Wolf Boy Ken'' *''Yaiba'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Encore'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GXY'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GXYZ'' *''Zenmai Zamurai'' *''Zero Duel Masters'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: Genesis'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: New Century'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoobles'' *''Zukkoke Knight'' Licensed from Venga/Acesky *''Baseline'' *''4:44'' *''The Fighter: RE'' *''Magical Girl Zeta ✕ Lunar Girls Action'' *''Hell and Back'' *''Warrior X: The Anime'' *''Heroes Unlimited'' List of anime films licensed (through Aura Films) *''Chibi Maruko-chan: A Boy From Italy'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' movies (shared with Funimation) *''Eiga Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama: Kiseki o Okose ♪ Tepple to Doki Doki Cocotama Kai'' *''Eiga Nintama Rantarō'' *''Gekijō-ban Anime Nintama Rantarō Ninjutsu Gakuen Zenin Shutsudō! no Dan'' *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' movies *''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' *''Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance - Magic of Happiness'' *''Magical Circle Guru Guru: The Movie'' *''Maple Town Movie'' *''New Maple Town Stories: Home Town Collection'' *''Perman'' movies *''Red Fraction'' (distributed in theaters by Aura Films) *''Sound! Euphonium Todoketai Melody'' (shared with PonyCan USA) *''Unico: Black Cloud and White Feather'' (shared with Discotek Media) Dubbed for third-party contractors *Chargeman Ken! (television dub for Discotek Media) *Chi's Sweet Home (2008 anime and New Address only; television dub for Discotek Media) *Dōjin Work (television dub for AnimeWorks) *Mobile Suit Gundam-san (television dub for Sunrise) *Persona 4: The Golden Animation (television dub for Aniplex of America) *Sega Hard Girls (television dub for Discotek Media) *The Tatami Galaxy (AuraNightfall dub; dubbed for Funimation; redub may be planned for home media) *Time Travel Girl (television dub for Funimation; dub co-produced with Jetix Cymru) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (television dub for Sentai Filmworks) *Yowamushi Pedal (1st season; television dub for Discotek Media) Broadcast rights *Kaitou Joker (broadcast rights for Disney XD Asia English dub only; anime licensed by Firebasket Media) Current bids *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' (dub production only; actual anime licensed by Discotek Media) *''Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road'' (dub production only; actual anime licensed by Discotek Media) List of other cartoons licensed for North America (AuraToon Licensing) From China *''Vary Peri'' (localized in North America as Sweet Fairies) From Latin America *''Apocalipsis Inevitable'' *''Jorel's Brother'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network) *''Oswaldo'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network Brazil) *''Santo vs. the Clones'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network) From Southeast Asia *''BoBoiBoy'' (TV rights only, though formerly available on YTV Family's mobile app) *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' (TV rights only, though formerly available on YTV Family's mobile app) From India *''Roll No 21'' (currently receiving a dub parody for Overnight Flight) List of manga licensed All manga series licensed by AuraAnime Licensing were further sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media, unless otherwise noted. Cases in which AuraAnime licensed the manga but not the anime will also be noted. Final catalog This list denotes the manga licensed by AuraAnime by the time their manga division was sold off. *Baku Tech! Bakugan *Beyblade: Rising (manga only, anime licensed by Nelvana/Hasbro/NickFamily Studios) *Beyblade Burst (manga only, anime licensed by Hasbro/Sunrights) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Chibi Devi! *Chibi Maruko-chan *Guilty Crown (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios and Aniplex of America) *Inazuma Eleven (manga only, anime licensed by Level-5) *Inazuma Eleven GO *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Academy (OEL manga) *Jewelpet: Sparkle! (OEL manga) *Kawaii!! Magic School (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Little Witch Academia (seinen manga) (manga only; anime licensed by Netflix) *Little Witch Academia: Tsukiyo no Ōkan *Mr. Osomatsu (manga only, anime licensed by Viz Media) *Magical Pokémon Journey: Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon RéBURST (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Space Patrol Luluco (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Sweet Valerian *Time Force Girls! (sublicensed to Tokyopop) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (manga only; anime licensed by Sentai Filmworks) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) Expired *Duel Masters: Fighting Edge Foreign distribution AuraAnime Licensing only operates in North America, though sub-licenses certain titles, such as Jewelpet, to other anime companies across Latin America. With a few exceptions, Jetix Cymru is the sole sub-licensor of AuraAnime Licensing's anime content in the UK and Ireland. As the Oceanian AuraAnime Licensing is separately structured from the American company, most anime licensed by the American equivalent have not yet been licensed in Australia, with a few exceptions. Trivia *The division is a separate entity, and not directly related to Axiom Dubbing Group. *AuraAnime Licensing usually shares certain licenses (especially streaming rights) with other streaming services (mostly Crunchyroll), though the dub usually remains exclusive to Netflix and NickFamily Stream.